


Час жизни - тоже жизнь

by EliLynch



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Счастье упрямо, люди слабы.





	

На его руке остается след от зубов, и он машинально касается бледнеющих отметин кончиками пальцев.   
Во время этого пресс-тура подобное случается постоянно, океан неосознанных действий с сексуальным подтекстом вышел из берегов.   
Он чувствует это, видит в хищных вспышках-оскалах фотокамер и в (совсем не хищном, повадки зверя приберегались для съемочной площадки, и сегодня в них не было необходимости) взгляде своего партнера по съемкам - Мадса Миккельсена.   
Сегодня он делает исключение и произносит его имя правильно, не коверкая на английский манер.   
— Мээсс, — тянет он во время ничем не примечательного короткого интервью для фанатов, отвечая на вопрос, касающийся откликов в Интернете.   
Фанатам его ответ наверняка понравится. И, скорее всего, не из-за слов. О том, как он будет объясняться с женой после вечера, который мысленно окрестил "вечером томных взглядов", Хью предпочитает не думать.   
Ничего, спишет на "химию", необходимую для любого крепкого актерского дуэта.   
Эта версия зажата в угол реальностью, когда-нибудь будет нокаутирована неопровержимыми доказательствами. Чем позже, тем лучше. Желательно никогда.   
Нельзя же запретить людям быть счастливыми. Счастье не утаишь в карманах, оно добавляет красок окружающему миру, и в какой-то момент тебе начинает казаться, что люди вокруг все до единого милы и очаровательны, что они понимающие и сочувствующие. Сборище купидонов, покровительствующих любви.   
Один купидон-то точно есть. Брайан Фуллер сияет не хуже выставленных по периметру софитов. Кажется, стоит попросить, и он и фальшивые документы для них добудет, и поможет тайком улететь на Майорку в свадебное путешествие. Которое сам же и оплатит. Лишь предварительно возьмет с них обещание вернуться к началу съемок третьего сезона.   
Кажется, он очень гордится тем, что выступил в роли свахи. Хью без труда представляет, как Брайан возвращается домой и рассказывает своему партнеру сию трогательную историю.   
"Они не виделись десять лет, а потом именно я подарил им второй шанс".   
"Завтра покажу фотографии, между ними километры наэлектризованной влюбленности, это невозможно не заметить!".   
"Когда Мадс схватил его за руку, сразу было видно, что он делает это далеко не в первый раз".   
"Они сцепляли руки в замок, чтобы легче было сдержать порыв прикоснуться друг к другу, — прибавляет Хью от себя, — и это все равно не сработало".   
Когда Мадс вытворил свой бесстыднейший трюк с укусом, Хью захотелось сделать ему выговор.  
— Ты же актер, мог сделать это менее... менее обыденно! Мы не женатая пара!  
Мы женаты по отдельности, и это печально ровно настолько, чтобы не желать поганить вечер размышлениями об этом.   
Хорошо, что за много лет он приучил себя не краснеть каждый раз, когда с ним флиртуют. Произнесенное вслух, растянутое "Мэээсс" отчасти являлось местью за укус. Если посмотреть на другую часть, то это месть за поцелуй. Какая наглость - целовать его до начала пресс-конференции, за кулисами, отстав на пару шагов от других актеров. Целовать его с мальчишеской наглостью (а еще говорят, что датчане скромные люди). Целовать его с открытыми глазами. Целовать его непозволительно быстро, скользя кончиком языка по сомкнутым губам, уже готовым приоткрыться для того, чтобы выпустить в мир изумленное "Что ты делаешь?"  
Да, ему было за что мстить.   
Мадс, заслышав свое имя, глядит на него из-под маски вежливой заинтересованности, шумно вздыхает и переступает с ноги на ногу. Сразу же после того, как интервью завершается, он, не меняясь в лице, берет Хью под локоть и уводит в сторону, подальше от слепящих вспышек и акулоподобных работников пера и диктофона.   
Остановившись рядом с декоративной низенькой пальмой в горшке, Мадс, доброжелательно улыбаясь, осведомляется:   
— Что ты творишь?   
— А что такое? — отвечает вопросом на вопрос Хью, стратегически-расчетливо взмахнув ресницами, и повторяет: — Мэээсс.   
"Мэээсс" вздыхает громче, чем в прошлый раз, забывая о том, что настроился на серьезный разговор.   
— Так и знал, что мне не показалось, — довольно отмечает Хью.   
— Что? Ты о чем сейчас говоришь?   
— О том, что тебе нравится, когда я так произношу твое имя.   
Миккельсен задумывается.  
— Это непривычно. Я предполагал, что ты никогда не переучишься.   
— Мэээдс, — повторяет Хью в третий раз, как заклинание и думает, что на этом стоит остановиться. Он опасается переборщить и последовать печальному примеру девочки, переусердствовавшей с пожеланием "Горшочек, вари". Нехорошо выйдет, если Мадс прямо сейчас попробует утянуть его в свободную пустую гримерку или, не дай Бог, кладовку.   
— Это жестоко, — строго замечает Мадс, прикусывая губу.   
— Я могу перестать, если тебе это не по душе. Вернусь к исковерканному варианту.   
— Нет, не надо, — отвечает Мадс тише и отводит взгляд в сторону, как поступает всякий раз, когда разговор делается пугающе-личным. — Звучит... Ты как будто становишься ближе. Являешься частью той жизни, что проходит в Дании.   
Хью все-таки краснеет, хорошо, что под щетиной заметить трудно.   
— Я хотел бы... быть частью. Не могу, ты знаешь, но хочу.   
— Я познакомил бы тебя со всеми друзьями... — с долей мечтательности в голосе произносит Мадс.   
"Многие из них прокляли бы меня за то, что я разрушил замечательную семью. Целых две".   
Стыдно, что о разрушении собственной он думает после чужой. Чужой, да не совсем.   
С Мадсом та же история.   
— Не стоит нам развивать эту тему, — просяще произносит он. — Испортим себе настроение, и все.   
Эта тема - табу. Они неоднократно пробовали распутать узел обязательств и отступали, побежденные, предпочитая сделать вид, будто проблемы не существует. Разрубать узел нельзя. Расстаться невозможно, открыться - тоже. Все, что им остается, это гулять, взявшись за руки, по минному полю и стараться наслаждаться моментом. Когда прячешь что-то на самом видном месте, никто не замечает тайник. Как удачно, что сериал, в котором они снимаются - это история о любви.   
Разве не этому учит зрителей "Ганнибал"? Однажды чудеса заканчиваются, и ты обнаруживаешь, что человек, которому ты верил больше всего на свете, по совместительству является главным источником твоих бед. Ты должен разозлиться на него, возненавидеть, оттолкнуть. Пытаешься сделать это и понимаешь, что поздно и бесполезно. Он часть твоего мира. Перекроить мир возможно, но прольется много крови, останутся шрамы. Шрамы и шепот внутреннего голоса, чей голос удивительно схож с его. "А ты мог бы быть счастлив".   
Они выбирают свое неправильное обрывочное счастье, кочующее по номерам отелей и пустынным улицам.   
— Да, согласен. Лучше еще раз назови меня по имени, — Мадс касается его руки чуть выше запястья, задевая рукав пиджака.   
Хью осторожно поглаживает его по пальцам. Теплые пальцы. Он знает, что если поднести его руку к губам, то учуешь едва различимый запах никотина. А если в нужный момент прикусить подушечку большого пальца, то услышишь стон.   
— Мэээсс, — шепчет Хью, улыбаясь.   
Мадс сжимает его запястье, не до боли, но так, чтобы ощутить, как бьется чужой пульс.   
— Ночью тебе это придется часто повторять.   
— А я на это и рассчитывал.   
— Доктор Лектер оценил бы твое коварство.   
— Уилл не оценил бы мою готовность пускать тебя к себе в номер.   
Мадс тихо смеется.   
— В сердце же пустил.   
— Понятия не имею, как это получилось.   
— Но получилось хорошо.   
Если забыть обо всем, что стоит между ними. Обо всех.   
— Н-ну да...   
Они покидают уютный угол с пальмой, пообещав друг другу, что до конца этого вечера будут воздерживаться от новых провокационных выходок, отложив их до ночи. Уговор, несомненно, нужный и правильный, но оба, кивая в его поддержку, догадываются, что ничего не выйдет. Счастье упрямо, люди слабы.   
Еще один вечер, еще одна ночь, когда удается уйти с минного поля живыми. Они не готовы променять это время на спокойное существование.


End file.
